Expect the Unexpected
by PurpleRock
Summary: First story ever! What happens after Ash May Brock and Max unte again in Kanto? I dont even know lol Rated: T for some mild language.. okay alot
1. Chapter 1

**Heres my first story ever! Hope yall like it! **

Expect the Unexpected

"I think we should stop and set camp for tonight." The oldest of the group said.

"Great idea Brock!" replied Max, the youngest of the group. "My legs can't take it any longer. Ha-ha."

"Yeah!" the only girl of the group cheered. "I'm starving, what's for dinner Brock?"

"Gee May," replied the raven haired boy. "Is that all you think about? Food?" as soon as he made that comment, his stomach made a loud growling sound making the rest of his traveling companions laugh.

"Now," May replied as she poked Ash's stomach making it growl again. "What was that Ash Ketchum?"

"Uh, nothing, never mind." He replied with a blush forming on his face. May smiled at his embarrass face and turned towards Brock who was getting ingredients out for dinner.

"So Brock," she said. "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking of making a certain coordinator's favorite." He replied with a smile. He looked at May who started to smile wide at her older brother figure.

"RAMEN!" she yelled nearly scaring her little brother."

"MAY" Max yelled. Why did you have to yell? You are scaring all the wild Pokémon away!"

"Sorry Max," May replied bowing to her little brother. "I just got a little excited because I've wanted Brock's delicious ramen for some time now." Max rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath and continued reading his book.

"Now," Brock said. "Ash, will you and May go gather fire wood while Max and I set up tent and prepare for dinner?"

"Sure Brock," replied Ash. "Come on May and Pikachu." He held his hand towards May and helped her up as Pikachu climbed to his shoulder. "We'll be back in a while."

'_Okay' _May thought to herself as they started walking into the woods. _'I have to tell him now, no matter what happens.'_

As soon as they reached deep into the forest, Ash looked at Pikachu and rubbed his head.

"You know what to do buddy," he told him. "Go keep watch."

"Pika pika," Pikachu replies as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran towards the direction the came from.

Looking back at May who was deep in thought, Ash snuck behind her and embraced her by the waist pressing her back against his chest and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ash!" gasped the brunette. "You scared me!" she held on to his hands as they were still around her.

"Sorry May," he replied smirking at her, "You seemed to be in deep though so I decided to surprise you."

She turned around facing him and pressed her lips against his. As she pulled away, she saw a very shocked Ash.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" she asked as she giggled at his face reaction.

"Ha ha, very funny." He replied with a smile. "How long I waited to hold you and not let go." He said as he hugged her around her waist.

"I know tell me about it," she replied as she put her arms around his neck. "It's getting harder and harder to try not to hug you or kiss you in front of Brock and Max."

"Yeah," he replied. "But in the end we get to have our alone time without them knowing what's going on." He smiled at her before pecking her lips.

"Yeah, about that Ash," she replied sounding nervous. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it May?" he asked. Before she could reply, Pikachu appeared towards them.

"Pika pika pikapi." He said looking at the couple.

"Okay," replied Ash. "We have to go back before Max and Brock try coming looking for us."

"You're right," May replied. "Let's get the fire wood and leave." Before May could take another step, Ash grabbed her by her wrist and brought her in a hug. He stared into her eyes with a smile before leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you May." He said as he held her.

"I love you too Ash." She replied looking dazed at her boyfriend.

"Let's go back" he replied with a smile.

"Yeah." She said. _'Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow.' _She thought to herself.

**So, how did yall like it? **

**Was is that bad? I dont think it's that good but you be the judge :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is Chapter two. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I AM the owner of Pokemon, except not really so dont sue me! **

**Before I forget! **

**Ages:  
****Ash- 20  
****May-18  
****Max- 15  
****Brock- 23**

Chapter two

When Ash and May returned back to the camp site, they were shocked to see the campfire on.

"How?" asked May.

"Well sis," replied Max, "Ya'll take too long to get the firewood so I went to find it and founds lots. They were all behind that bush. I don't know why ya'll go far."

Both Ash and May sweat dropped at his last comment. Brock on the other hand who was deep in thought was going to say something when the pot of the ramen began to boil.

"Dinner is ready." Brock said forgetting about his thoughts.

"YAY!" exclaimed the Brunette, "RAMEN!"

Ash and May started gobbling up their food while Brock and Max sweat dropped at the sight.

"Gee you guys," Brock said, "The food isn't going to run out. There's enough for seconds and thirds."

"Sorry Brock," May replied, "I'm just really hungry. I feel like I haven't eaten at all today." She started giggling at her comment.

"May," Max replied, "you do realize we ate breakfast and lunch as well, not to mention we took a quick snack break where SOMEONE nearly ate all the snacks."

"Knock it off Max," Ash replied, "don't make fun of May like that."

"Oh Ash," Max snickered, "your just saying that because you eat as more than her."

"Well…" Ash replied as he sweat dropped at the comeback, "Shut up!" this caused the group to burst out laughing at the poor trainer.

"Okay," Brock said after calming down, "lets clean up and get ready for bed."

"I call arranging the sleeping bags!" exclaimed May.

"No fair May!" whined the four-eyed boy, "you always call that and leave Ash and I to wash the dishes!"

"Well not my fault you two are slow." The brunette replied as she put her hands on her hips.

Knowing how stubborn the siblings can get, Brock decided to do something different.

"Okay guys," he said getting their attention, "since we can't decide who's doing what, we'll just have to draw our names."

"That sounds fair Brock." Ash replied.

"Yeah," replied May, "great idea."

"I am a genius." Brock said with a confident smile.

"Too bad your genius doesn't help you get laid." Max replied with a smirk.

"Damn you Max!" Brock exclaimed as he cried in the corner mumbling something about 'cock blocking' and 'torture' causing Ash and May to laugh sheepishly.

"Okay, okay," May said, "let's draw the name." As she was reaching for Ash's cap where the names were held in, Brock snatched the cap before May could get it.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said, "you are going to end up cheating if you drew the names."

"Damn it," May reply with a pout, "no fair!" This caused the three males to sweat drop at her outburst.

"Okay now," Brock said, "Whoever I draw out is going to be on dishwashing duty," as he drew out a name, a despaired look washed through his face. "Me." he simply stated.

"Okay, my turn," Ash said as he reached into the cap to draw out a name. "Guess Max is also on dishwashing duty."

"No fair!" he replied, "Okay so I guess I'll draw out the next name for setting up the sleeping bags." After he reached in the cap, he opened the paper and smirked. "Ash is on sleeping bag duty, which means that May has to reset the fire."

'_Great'_, May thought to herself, _'Just what I needed, sigh…'_

"Fine," she said, "Come on Blaziken, "I'm going to need your help."

"Blaze" her starter Pokémon replied as she went up to May and started walking into the forest.

"Don't go too far" Ash called out to his girlfriend.

May was picking up firewood and handing some to Blaziken.

"Blaze, ken, Blaziken?" Blaziken asked May.

"No, not yet." She replied with a sigh.

"Ziken?" she asked her.

"Beacause," May replied, "I don't know how to tell him. I never thought it would be this hard to just tell him, but as much as it hurts me and probably will hurt him, I have to tell him."

"Blaze," her starter Pokémon said sadly.

"I know," she replied. "I tried telling him before dinner, but Pikachu interrupted us."

"Ken, Blaziken," she said as she hugged her trainer comforting her.

"Thank you Blaziken," May replied as she hugged her back, "I can always count on you, lets go back and get ready for bed."

After returning back to the campsite, May restarted the campfire and got ready for bed.

"Let's go to sleep you guys," Brock said, "We have a long way to go tomorrow."

"Yeah," Max replied, "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," replied both Ash and May.

After a few hours, everyone was peacefully asleep, that is almost everyone. In a distance from the camp, Ash and May were watching the stars and talking.

"Wow," May said as she rested on Ash's chest, "The stars are really bright and beautiful tonight."

"Yeah," Ash replied, "I would say 'not as beautiful as you,' but that's so overrated."

May looked up at him and smirked. "Thank Arceus!" she said, "It gets old after awhile and sounds so corny and cheese."

"Haha yeah," Ash replied, "but you are beautiful and I love you so much May."

"Awww Ash," May replied with a bush, "I love you too. I probably love you even more than you love me."

"Yeah right!" he smirked as he sat up and held her, "We are not going to have this argument again May."

"That's because I'm right and you're wrong." May replied as she giggled.

"That's it," Ash said as he pushed May down, got on top of her, and kissed her passionately.

Recovering by her surprise, May kissed Ash back putting her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Ash started to kiss her gently on her neck which made May moan softly. She started wrapping her legs around him tightly not wanting to let go as Ash continued teasing her on her neck and back to her lips. After a while of teasing her, he broke the session and stared at May who was breathing heavily.

"Why did you stop?" She asked confusedly.

"You always ask that question," he chuckled, "I don't want to go far and make you feel uncomfortable. Besides, we should go back before they wake up and find us missing."

As he got up, he helps May up and kissed her before heading back to camp.

"Let's go," May replied as she intertwined her hand with his.

When they reached to the campsite, they both kissed and said goodnight before slipping into their own sleeping bags.

'_Sigh…' _May thought to herself, _'What am I going to do?'_

And with that she immediately fell asleep.

**And that was Chapt 2.**

**I would like to thank: ThatHatMan98, DavidShawnMichael, Itssupereffective, and JJWalker :D**

**Also, I dont know when Im going to update, Not only do I work but I also go to school and since work and homework keeps getting in the way of my writing haha. Anyways R&R please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter three! **

**Disclamier: I dont own Pokemon... wish i did though :/**

Chapter 3

'"_Ash, I can explain,' said the sobbing girl._

'_No,' her boyfriend said as he kept walking away from her._

'_Please,' May begged 'Don't go away.'_

'_Sorry May,' he replied in a cold voice, 'I'm leaving you, goodbye.'_

'_ASH!' exclaimed May as her tears came down uncontrollably.'_

"ASH!" yelled the brunette as she jolted up from her sleep.

'_Oh Arceus,' _she thought to herself, _'It was just a nightmare.' _She sat up trying to catch her breath.

"May," Ash sleepily said as he was sitting up, "Are you okay?" Before May could answer, there was another voice.

"May," replied Max, "Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry for waking you up," replied a calmed May, "I just had a dream that's all."

"Why were you dreaming about Ash?" asked a smirking Max.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked as she blushed.

"Well," he replied, "You yelled Ash when you woke up. What was that about?"

"Oh," replied May, "I don't know, I guess I had a nightmare that involved Ash."

"What was it about?" he asked his sister?

"Ummm," May said as she was trying to come up with an excuse, "He was in trouble, yeah that's what happened." She began twirling her fingers nervously as Ash was watching her curiously.

Ash knew she was lying. _'What is wrong with her?' _he thought to himself_, 'She has been acting like this for some time now. May why won't you tell me what's been bothering you?'_

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," announced May as she let out and obvious fake yawn, "We have a long day ahead of us and I need my sleep, so good night."

Ash and Max looked at May and then at each other confusedly and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Good night May." They both said as they went back into their sleeping bags.

'_Shit,'_ May cursed herself, _'I'll tell him tomorrow.'_

The next morning May woke up and found herself the only one in camp.

"Where is everyone?" she asked herself.

As she was walking towards the fire, she noticed that breakfast hasn't been made yet.

"Honestly," she said out loud, "Where is everyone?"

Out of nowhere, there was a huge explosion and lightning flashed towards the sky. Not even thinking twice, May ran towards the lighting thinking the worse. When she arrived, she saw Pikachu and Grovyle battling.

'_Oh boy,'_ she thought to herself, _'Not again.'_

She walked up to Brock who was acting as referee and watched the battle.

"I should have known they were going to battle." The coordinator said to the breeder.

"Yeah," Brock replied, "Ash and Max woke up early to battle each other, again."

"They always do this every morning," May stated, "And it's always before breakfast!"

"Come on May," Ash said, "You know Max needs to train for his Battle Frontier. You remember how hard it was for me to beat… Pikachu, dodge it and use quick attack! As I was saying, it was hard for me to beat Tucker, especially when he used that fire/ water combination with his Arcanine and Swampert."

"Ash!" yelled an annoyed Max, "Might as well give up if you are going to be busy talking!"

"Sorry," he replied. "I got distracted, now where were we? Oh! Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Grovyle! Dodge it!" Max commanded his starter, "Use Leave Blade!"

"Iron Tail" Ash commanded.

As the grass type and electric type hit each other, there was an explosion and smoke went everywhere. Everyone looked as the smoke was clearing out. When the smoke finally cleared out, everyone was shocked when both Pokémon had fainted.

"Both Pikachu and Grovyle are unable to battle," Brock stated, "This match ends as a draw."

"Finally!" exclaimed May, "Let's go eat breakfast now!"

"Grovyle, Return," Max said as he recalled the gecko into its pokeball, "You did awesome. We almost had him."

"Pikachu," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu, "You did great, let's go eat breakfast now."

"Pika," his yellow rodent replied

When the group headed back to the campsite, Brock immediately started preparing breakfast while Max was checking the PokeNav for the next city. When he looked up he realized that Ash and May were gone and turned to Brock.

"Hey Brock," he said, "Where are Ash and May?"

"I don't know Max," Brock replied, "I think they went to do a little training on their own."

"They've been doing that for awhile now," Max said, "especially since Ash is training for Kanto's Elite Four and May doesn't even do contests anymore."

"Yeah," Brock said, "Ever since May announced that she was going to take a break from contests, she's been a little depress."

"I just don't understand why she's taking a break and followed us here." Max said.

"She probably followed us here so she can make sure you were okay." Brock replied.

"Doesn't seem like she's watching me," Max commented, "She hardly talks to me anymore, and she almost forgot about my birthday last month. Seriously, what is up with her? All she does is pretty much hangs out with Ash than with us."

"Max," Brock said, "Like I said, she's probably depressed and anxious since she doesn't do contests anymore. She's most likely keeping herself busy by training with her Pokémon. You just have to give it some time."

"I guess you're right Brock," Max replied, "But, why does Ash have to train with her? She never asks you or me. Whenever I ask her to train with me, she is either training with Ash or is tired."

"I don't know Max," Brock said, "It's probably because her and Ash battle too much alike and they are always in sync. Now come here and help me with breakfast."

"Okay," Max replied, "What are we having?"

"Pancakes." The breeder answered.

"YAY!" cheered the young trainer, "Pancakes!"

**What?! May is no longer in contests? I bet noone expected that! haha that was lame! XD anywho... why is May no longer in contests? i dont even know... haha yeah... anyways sorry for the late update... yeah i work adn school are too much for me! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Guys first of all, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Wooo!**

**here is chapter four, i would like to thank: JJ Walker, and Ein Storm**

**Disclaimer: I, PurpleRock do NOT own pokemon or its characters or even this house... yet. XD**

**Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 4

While Brock and Max were busy making breakfast, our favorite couple were away from camp doing a little of their own "training".

"Wow Ash," a breathless May said as soon as she broke off the make out session, "That was something. Where did you learn to do that, your hand? Cause I surely didn't teach you that." She smirked at him.

"Ha ha," Ash replied sarcastically, "Very funny. Now, on a serious note, what happened last night?" He saw May stiffened up and started twirling her fingers nervously.

"Umm, you know," she said as she was trying to gather her thoughts, "Let's see, we snuck from camp, got to be with each other, you pinned me down and started seducing me like this…" May had pinned Ash down and pressed her lips against his and worked her way down to his collarbone.

"M-May," Ash moaned as he was trying to keep his hormones under control, "May, stop."

Looking up at him, May feeling both confused and hurt. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Ash quickly got up and held her.

"I'm sorry May," He said, "You know we cannot do this right now. We're still young and either way, Max and Brock are close by."

"Oh Ashy," May replied, "I only did this so I could see your reaction, which was priceless! Plus, that was payback for last night when you did that to me."

"Well why the face though?" He asked, "I mean, I know you want to as much as I do, but besides us being young and unwed, Brock and Max are always here and we can't just tell them we need some alone time because they don't even know what is going on."

"I know," said May, "It's just, I don't know, I felt that you were rejecting me, that's all, you don't need to worry." She pecked him on the cheek causing him to hold her tightly.

"So what was that all about?" asked Ash

"Like I said" May replied, "I just had a dream that's all."

"No," Ash replied, "That's not all. What's going on May? You haven't been acting like yourself lately ever since we reunited from my Sinnoh and Unova Journeys and your Johto Journey."

"I don't know Ash," replied May nervously, "I guess I'm still upset that I lost the grand festival to that Drew! It's been really hard especially since Drew keeps reminding me everytime he messages me on my PokeNav." Ash embraced her around her waist and relaxed his chin on her shoulder.

"May," he said, "You shouldn't let whatever Drew or anyone says get to you. You are an amazing Coordinator. You managed to beat Solidad in the semi-finals. But Drew just had to take out his new Charizard on your Blaziken."

"That sure did surprised me," May replied, "I didn't even know he got a charmander and trained it."

"Yeah," Ash said, "I was so shocked when you announced that you were quitting contests." As soon as he said that, May slapped him on his cheek. "OW!" He replied, "What was that for?"

"Are you dense or what?" May answered in an annoyed voice, "I just decided to take a break from it and find the motivation I used to have. After Johto, I felt so depressed, especially since you were in Unova far away from me."

"May," he reply, "I'm sorry, I missed you too. I never want to be apart from you ever again, which is why I'm so glad that you decided to travel with us through Kanto again."

"Of course I had to come," May said, "After Max decided to challenge the Battle Frontier after his Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto leagues, I had to come and support him. Especially since I found out that you were coming as well to challenge the Elite 4." She giggled at her last comment.

"Oh," Ash replied with a smirk, "So, you only tagged along just to follow me? Sounds like stalking to me."

"Take that back ASH KETCHUM!" yelled May as she wrestled him down holding on to his wrists. Ash wrestled back and rolled over to where he was on top.

"Stalker" he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the lips. As May blushed, she kissed him back deepening the kiss very passionately. Ash then released his hands from her wrists and held her from the waist. May grabbed his messy raven hair as she tried bringing him closer and wrapping her legs around his waist. Ash realized what she was trying to do and pulled away.

"May," he said, "Please, not now, can you stop doing that? It makes me go crazy every time you do that."

"Sorry," she replied as she pecked him on the lips. Ash then relaxed his forehead on hers and both closed their eyes enjoying their moment for a while.

"Pikapi," the yellow mouse came running towards the couple, "Pika Pikachu pikaka."

Sighing when he got up, Ash helped May up and held her.

"Come on," he said. "We should go back for breakfast." As soon as he said breakfast, May's stomach growled causing Ash to chuckle.

"Yeah," said May as she grabbed Ash's hand, "Let's go"

When they got back to camp, Brock was finishing cooking while Max was setting the table they somehow carry around.

"Oh," Brock said as he saw Ash and May, "You guys are back, great! Breakfast is almost done.

"Yay!" exclaimed May as she hurried to the table next to Max.

"Hey May," Max said, "Next time take your PokeNav with you."

"Why?" she asked as she started at her brother with a confused look.

"It's been going off like crazy," he replied, "I was going to answer it, but knowing you, I didn't because you will get mad at me and kill me!" May sweat drop at his little comment.

"Max, don't be ridiculous," she said, "But thanks for respecting my privacy."

"No problem," he said, "Are you going to check it though?"

"Huh?" She asked, "Oh, Nah, I'll wait till after breakfast. It's probably either Drew or Harley bashing on my loss, the nerves of them."

"But what if it was mom or dad?" he asked worriedly.

"Max, don't worry," she replied with a smile, "If it were them, don't you think they would have called you on your PokeNav or maybe on Ash's or Brocks?"

"Your right," Max said, "I guess since it has been ringing a lot, I got a little worried something might have happened."

"Breakfast is served," the breeder said as he put the food on the table.

"Pancakes!" cried out Ash and May.

"So," Brock said, "How was your training?"

"Oh," Ash said, "It was fun. We got a lot of training done that we almost lost track of time." This caused May to blush a tad.

"That's great," Brock said as he noticed May's blushing but ignored it, "Anyways, after this, we should head towards the Battle Dome for Max's third frontier symbol."

"Great idea Brock," May said as she was inhaling her breakfast, "I sure can use a bed from the Pokémon Center."

"Yeah," Ash replied, "It's been a long time since we were in beds."

"Uh, Ash, May," Max said, "We were in a Pokémon Center two nights ago." This caused the couple to fall anime style.

"Well," May said as she stood up, "I'm finished with breakfast. I'm going to get ready."

As she walked towards her fanny pack, her PokeNav started to ring. She took it out of her bag and saw the caller ID.

'_No Way!' _she gasped.

**Oh! what happened? who is blowing up May's phone? And is that the only reason why she quit, i mean is taking a break from contests? R&R tell me what yall think and share your ideas to me... please im all out XD **

**Anyways, hope yall have a fun and safe Halloween, and if yall want to know what im going as... its Pikachu! :D okay see you next time! i need my sleep XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Wooo **

**So** **I tried making this chpater longer... it didnt work out :/**

**Special thanks to: Megadracosaurus, Sailor Fayth 09, David Sturridge, JJWalker, Hoax, and Dragonblaze9173**

**Message to SexyDragoniteCritic: GTFO if you are going to be flaming around peoples stories -_-**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon or the characters... I only own this laptop. lol**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5

"May," Ash said, "Are you going to answer that?"

"Uh, Y-yeah," May stuttered, "Be right back."

As May was walking towards the forest, Ash was watching her with a confused look.

'_What's with her?' _He thought to himself.

When May reached into the trees, she took a deep breath and answered her PokeNav.

"H-hello?" she answered nervously.

"May?" a voice said, "Is that really you? About time I hear from you?"

"Why are you calling me?" an angry May said, "I told you to not reach me anymore."

"I know, I know," replied the voice, "It's just that I heard you lost the grand festival and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why do you care?" May shot back, "And why do you keep blowing up my PokeNav for?"

"I'm sorry May," the voice said, "Just like I said, I heard that you lost the grand festival to your long time rival Drew, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Also, why would you quit coordinating for?"

"What the fuck man?!" she exclaimed, "Two things: One, I didn't quit I'm just taking a break and trying to find the motivation I had. Man, why does everyone keep saying that? And two, where did you hear that from? I only told my family, Ash and Brock. Drew and the others don't even know about it."

"Well," the voice said, "It's been all over the news here in Hoenn. Reporters have been all over your father lately wanting the inside scoop on the Princess of Hoenn and her career. From what I heard is that your father is one scary man, heh, he punched a paparazzi in the face for trying to sneak into your house. Then, the news announced that you quit and-"

"WHAT?!" the brunette yelled, "They announced that I quit coordinating?! How dare they?! Good thing dad punched them in the face. Suits them right."

"May," the voice replied in a calmed voice, "Calm down, you know how news reporters are. They just want something to gossip about."

"How can I calm down?" she asked rhetorically, "How would you like it if you lose in something you love and be the town's gossip let alone the whole region?"

"I'd say 'Woman please' like that would ever happen. The voice said sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy," replied May annoyed, "I don't need your sarcasm right now."

"Sorry May," it said, "I was trying to make you laugh. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything."

"Yeah right," replied May, "So you're in Hoenn now?"

"Yeah," the voice said, "I just got back after Sinnoh, but I'm going to Kanto in a few days. What about you?"

"Kanto?!" May asked in shock, "Why Kanto? You could have gone to Unova or someplace else."

"I thought about it," it replied, "But nahh, it didn't catch my attention. Why? Where are you, even though I have a pretty good idea where you're most likely at."

"Max challenged the Battle Frontier," May said, "And Ash also challenged the Elite 4. Since I'm not doing any contests right now, I thought I would join them and cheer them on."

"I see," the voice replied, "So most likely I might run into you then, can't wait. I'll talk to you soon then, I have to get ready for my trip."

"Okay," May said ignoring the first part, "Don't count on me answering though."

"Whatever you say May," the mysterious caller said, "Good bye."

'_Great,'_ May thought as she hanged up, _'I'm going to have to avoid __HIM__ now. Just great.'_

"Ugh," she grunted out loud, "This is so unfair!"

"What's so unfair?" Ash asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ash," May gasped as she was blushing, "Don't do that! You almost scared me to death."

"Sorry," he said as he pecked her on the cheek, "So, who called?"

"Um," May replied, "Dawn called me. She just wanted to know how I was doing. That's all."

"Oh, okay," Ash said densely, "That's nice of her. She's a good friend. Come on let's go back, were about to leave."

"Please Pikachu," Brock begged Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu replied shaking his head.

"Uh, Brock," Ash said, "What's going on?"

"Well it was kind of my mistake," he said, "As I was packing up, I took out the ketchup bottle, Pikachu tackled me and took it from my hands. And here I thought his ketchup obsession was long gone."

"Pikachu," Ash exclaimed, "Give that back." As he tried gripping it, Pikachu got into battle position and sparked his cheeks.

"No Pikachu," a scared Ash said, "Don't you even think about it."

"Please Pikachu," Brock said, "Don't shock Ash and please give that bottle back."

"Pika, pika-CHUUU!" Pikachu let a thunder shock at the trainer and breeder.

"Aaarrrrrg," Brock and Ash yelled out in pain.

"Ash, Brock!" Exclaimed May and Max.

"Are you guys okay?" Max asked as he walked towards them.

"CHUUU!" Pikachu let another thunder shock towards Max.

"Aaahhh!" Max yelled.

"Max!"May exclaimed. "Pikachu stop it now!"

As she was walking towards Pikachu, Pikachu started to spark defensively.

"May don't," Ash said as he was recovering from the shock, "He'll end up shocking you too."

Pikachu," May said as she ignored Ash, "Please give the ketchup back and apologize to the guys for shocking them."

"Pika," Pikachu said as he stopped in his tracks and realized he didn't have the courage to shock his trainer's girlfriend and hurt her. Instead, he jumped on May's shoulder and cuddled against her cheek and giving her the ketchup.

"It's okay Pikachu," she said as she rubbed behind his ears, "Go apologize to the guys and we can leave."

"Pika," Pikachu apologize to the guys as his ears went down in shame.

"It's okay buddy," Ash said, "And here we thought you were over your ketchup obsession. We really have to work on your addiction." He chuckled.

"There's something I don't get though," Max said, "Why did it seemed that Pikachu wanted to attack May, but stop dead in his tracks?"

"Uhhh…" May and Ash answered together while they were trying to come up with an excuse.

"I see what you mean Max," Brock said, "He easily shocked Ash since he is his trainer, and he shocked us as we were trying to calm him down and help Ash, but when May approached him, he just stopped. Hmmm…"

"Maybe," May said nervously, "He didn't shock me because he didn't want to hurt me."

"Yeah," Max said, But why you?"

"Enough Max," May exclaimed, "We probably would never know unless Pikachu will tell us, but I doubt that's going to happen."

"Okay May, Geez," Max said, "I was just pointing it out. You don't need to get upset about it. Unless, you know something we don't."

"Stop being so ridiculous Max," May said, "Can we just drop it and move on? I'd like to get going thank you very much."

"I'm so glad I'm an only child," Ash said as he and Brock watched the siblings bicker and forth.

"Eh, I'm used to it," Brock said as he smiled, "My little brothers and sisters always fight and argue with each other. It's pretty normal for siblings to fight, especially when it's between boy and girl like May and Max here."

"Whatever man," Ash said, "I'm happy as a single child. Except, I never knew why I never got a little brother or sister."

This caused Brock to fall anime style at Ash's density. He didn't even bother re-explaining about the birds and the bees for the umpteen time.

"Okay guys," May said as she turned her attention to Ash and Brock, "Are we ready to go? I can almost feel that soft bed of mine!"

"Yeah," Brock said, "Let's get going."

As they were walking, Max went in front of the group since he has the main PokeNav. Brock and Ash walked behind Max while they were talking about their past adventures. May was falling behind as she dozed off into her own little world. She kept staring at Ash as she studied every single detail about him from his hat down to his shoes. She stopped for a second and tried to clear her mind from thoughts she wasn't suppose to think about. As she was about to walk again, a 'ding-ding' sound came from her fanny pack. She took out her PokeNav and saw a new message. It read:

'_Your words are my food. Your breath is my wine. You are everything to me. – Sarah Bernhardt.'_

'_Great,' _she thought, _'I just told him not to contact me anymore.'_

"May," Ash said as he saw her standing there, "Are you coming or what?"

"Coming." She said as she put her PokeNav back in her fanny pack forgetting to delete that message.

**What?! It wasnt Drew who she was talking to?! Then who could it possibly be? Will she tell Ash? Will May run into this mysterious guy? Does anyone want to give me any ideas on how to continue this story? Cause I think I just got writers block -_- haha Read and Review! The more the merrier as DavidShawnMichael always says! :D**

**Okay I'm going to sleep now lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ummm... Hi! I bet I have alot of angry people out there due to my tardiness... heehee... I actually have a very good explanation... but before I explain... here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon... except not really :D**

Chapter 6

"Yay! The Pokémon Center," May exclaimed, "Race ya'll there!" She took off running towards the center.

"Hey May," Ash called out to her, "Wait for me!" He ran after her with Pikachu hanging on to his dear life.

"Me too!" yelled out Max as he ran after Ash and May.

"Ah, young ones," Brock said to himself as he watched them run towards the center, "But then again, you can never be too old for fun and games. Hey you guys! Hold on!" He called as he ran after them.

When they reached the Pokémon Center, May ran in out of breath and fell to her knees.

"May," Ash said as he saw her fall to her knees, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she said while she was catching her breath, "It has been a very long time since I ran like that. I'm not really used to it anymore like how I was back in Hoenn and Kanto."

"Your right May," Max said as he came up to her, "You are really out of shape. I think I see a gut coming out." He smirked at her facial expression.

"MAX!" she yelled, "You take that back you annoying brat! How dare you make fun of my weight like that?!" Luckily for Ash, he grabbed May as she was about to attack her brother.

"May calm down," Ash said as he was still holding on to her, "You shouldn't let Max get to you. Plus, I can't bear to see another fight between you two in less than twenty-four hours."

"Guys," Brock said as he came up to the trio, "I got us a room but there is—uh, what's going on?" He paused as he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ash holding on to May and a smirking Max.

"Max made fun of, uh, May's weight," Ash exclaimed still struggling to hold May, "A little help Brock?"

"Sure," Brock replied, "Come on you guys, let's go get lunch."

"Yeah," Ash said, "Let's! I'm starving and I know you two are too, so let's go!"

As the gang went through the cafeteria, they were unaware of six pairs of eyes staring at them from across the room. Two of the pairs were two middle aged humans. A man with lavender hair, James, and a woman with red hair, Jesse, they were both wearing white and black uniforms with a red 'R' letter on the front. The third pair of eyes was a white cat who stood on his back feet, unusual for a cat, and had a gold jewel on his head, Meowth. Another unusual thing about this specific Meowth is that he can actually talk like a human.

"Look," Meowth said, "It's the twerp and his old friends!"

We can see you know!" Jesse said annoyingly, "I wonder what they are doing back in Kanto."

"Last time we saw the twerp and his Pikachu was in Unova," James stated, "Now that I think about it, it's been awhile since we tried and miserably failed to capture Pikachu."

"I've got a plan," Jesse said, "Like you said; it's been a very long time since we tried to capture Pikachu. Think about it, a very long time."

"Yeah, so what?" asked Meowth, "It's been a very long time, you can tell by just looking at your face." That caused Jesse to smack Meowth with a mallet that she somehow got a hold of.

"Don't you dare say that again," Jesse said, "Unless you want to get thrown off a cliff!"

"Calm down Jesse," James said, "You were saying?"

"As I was saying," Jesse said, "I say we capture Pikachu!"

"Now," James replied, "Why on Earth do we want to do that?"

"Gee, James," Jesse said, "I swear, I think the twerp's density wore off on you! Now shut up and listen! They don't expect us jumping in and take Pikachu. They won't even notice it is us because we've been gone for such a long time, for some reason."

"I get it!" James said, "It's the perfect plan! But how are we going to make it happen and not fail?"

"I got it," Meowth said as he snapped his fingers, "Let's get him while they are eating. Knowing the twerp and his Hoenn twerpette, they have an appetite as huge as a Snorlax. They are going to be too busy eating than paying attention, and the big twerp is busy making more food for them, while the little twerp, who is no longer little, will be busy getting what he can to eat. It's too perfect!"

"Ah! Excellent plan Meowth," Jesse said, "I'm starting to get excited about this."

"That's not all," Meowth said, "Think about what the boss with do when we finally capture Pikachu."

"What?" James asked, "I need a vision."

"Sigh," Meowth sighed, "Look at it this way, we get Pikachu, take him to the boss, and the boss will be so proud of us that he will say, 'Well done Meowth and crew, you finally brought me this powerful Pikachu. After all these years of doubting you, I should apologize and promote ya'll to executive officers, make Meowth top cat again and get rid of Cassidy and Butch.' Huh? What ya'll think? Sounds like something the boss will say."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Jesse, "Now, let's go get us a Pikachu!"

"Yay! Lunch," exclaimed May, "And it's a buffet! Even better!" she ran to one of the lines and started to pile her tray with all kinds of food.

"She has the right idea," Ash said, "Let's go!" he also started piling his tray with a lot of food.

"Guys," Max exclaimed, "There is no need to get all that food at one time! Besides, there is enough food to go around. For crying out loud it is a buffet! Uh, guys?"

"Forget it Max," Brock said, "You know how those two are with food. You should be used to it by now. Let's go before they actually take all the food."

"I know that," Max said as he got a tray and started getting some food, "But after all these years, it still gets embarrassing."

The gang sat at the table and began eating. Two of them were eating like normal human beings, while the other two were eating like there was no tomorrow. Many trainers around them were staring at them with disgust as they whispered among each other. They were even more grossed out when they saw Pikachu eat his third bottle of ketchup.

"Uh, Ash, May," Brock said as he was trying to get their attention, "Guys? You should really stop eating like that. People are staring."

"Brock," Max said as he smirked, "Whatever happened to the whole 'You should be used to it by now' and shit? You know they are never going to change. So why are you telling them to stop?"

"Because," he replied, "Everyone is staring and if you look around, they are a lot of pretty girls for me to choose from! I bet they are disgusted by them and by that, I could go up to them and console them! And—" Before he could go on with his desperate love life, Max punched him in his gut to get him to stop womanizing again.

"Nice way to think about others," Max said sarcastically, as he watched Brock in pain by his gut, "I mean why would they go after an old guy like you? Especially since they have a pretty good looking guy right here." He pointed to himself and smirked.

"Why you little punk," Brock exclaimed, "Since when do you care about girls?"

"Please Brock," he replied, "I'm not eight anymore, I obviously hit puberty and took notice of girls."

"Ewww, gross," May said, "I did not need to hear that Max, especially when I'm eating."

"I wouldn't be talking sis," he shot back, "Especially since you eat like a Snorlax in public."

"Take that back you annoying brat!" she exclaimed, "Why can't you come up with better insults than that old one?"

"Not again," Ash whispered to himself, "Guys, please stop fighting. What's with you two lately? Ya'll been fighting and arguing more than usual."

"Ash is right," Brock said, "What's going on?"

Before either of them could respond, there was black smoke that filled up the whole cafeteria.

"What's going on?" May asked as she was coughing out of control.

"Where did all this smoke come from?" Brock asked.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" Ash said as he let his Pidgeot out of his pokeball, "Blow this smoke away with your gust attack."

"Pidge-ot" He called out as he blew the smoke away.

"Good job," Ash said, "Now return. May, are you okay?" He asked May as he put Pidgeot's ball back to his belt.

"Y-yeah," she said weakly, "I'm okay."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out. Everyone looked up and saw Pikachu getting carried away by a robotic hand.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, "What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Prepare for trouble, from the skies!"

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy…"

"…Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…"

"…Team Rocket…"

"…Will be there…"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Ah, memories," James said.

"How I missed this motto," Jesse added.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash, May, Max, and Brock yelled out in shock.

"Surprise!" the trio said.

"What are you doing here?" Ash said with shocked look.

"What do you think twerp?" Jesse asked sarcastically, "We're finally stealing Pikachu! It's what we do, incase if you forgot."

"Team Rocker still follows you around?" Brock asked, "How desperate can they get?"

"Says the one who hits on every girl he sees," Meowth said as he smirked at him.

"Wobbuffet," the blue Pokémon said.

"The stopped following me in Unova," Ash said, "Now give me back Pikachu!"

"PikaPi!" the yellow rodent called out.

"Never!" James yelled, "We finally capture Pikachu without you twerps expecting it."

"You know what they say," Meowth said, "Expect the Unexpected! Now see you twerps never!" Team Rocket drove off on their Wobbuffet Robot with Pikachu still trapped in the hand.

"Come back here!" Ash cried out as he ran towards the machine.

"Ash, wait for us," May said as she ran with Brock and Max following her.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called out his Sceptile, "Use leaf blade on that robot!" Sceptile shook his head disappointedly when he realized that it was Team Rocket and did what he was told.

"Blaziken, take the stage," May called out her starter Pokémon, "Use sky uppercut on that robot as well." Both Pokemon tried to break that robot's hand, but it was no use.

"Swampert, help them out with Hydro Cannon." A voice called out, out of nowhere, a Swampert appeared jumping in to help. While Sceptile and Blaziken kept hitting the machine, Swampert did a hydro cannon that caused some damage.

"Oh no," Meowth said, "An unknown is attacking us!"

"An unknown?" James asked. "As in the Pokemon? Where?!"

"Don't be stupid James!" Jesse said as she slapped him, "Can't you see a Swampert attacking us as well?"

"Almost there you guys," Ash called out, "Just a little more." Each Pokemon attacked one more time all together causing a huge explosion.

"Pikachu," Ash called out to his partner, "Are you okay?"

"PikaPi!" Pikachu ran towards Ash's shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Oh hell no," Jesse called out, "There's no way were losing Pikachu fast!"

"Pikachu," Ash called out, "Thunderbolt on them!"

"PIKA-Chuuuu!" the yellow rodent released a thunder shock towards Team Rocket and cause them to blast away towards the sky.

"Like I said," James said, "The memories,"

"We totally blew it this time, didn't we?" Jesse asked rhetorically.

"At least it never changes," Meowth said.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off for the last time!" They called out.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Great job you guys!" Ash said to the Hoenn starters, "Uh, who does this Swampert belong to?"

"Me," a voice said causing everyone to turn around and see a guy with a black and orange sweatshirt, green with white hat, and green backpack. Similar to what May is wearing.

"Brendan?!" May yelled in shock.

**Well... I guess I should start explaining... (sweatdrops)**

**Okay, I was going to finish and update the weekend after Thanksgiving... but I found out some bad news, my grandmother recently passed away so I had to go out of town. When I came back I couldn't go just pick up where I left off and publish. Also, I was busy studying for finals, which thank arceus I finished today! Plus I have been working alot these past few weeks... I mean Christmas is coming lol. Other than that, I'm really thankfull for all of yalls reviews and good ideas! **

**OH! One more thing! On my profile I have a poll... I cant decide who to ship... PikachuXEevee or PikachuXGlaceon... sooo please vote right now! :D Anyways, I know it was kinda lame for me to put the title in the chapter... I couldnt help myself... also this is the only time team rocket is appearing. **

**And more more quick announcment before I can wrap this up, I will not update until January. The only reason why Im updating right now is because I keet getting PMs asking when Im updating and I didnt want to disappoint you. Anywaaaays... R&R and give me some of yalls ideas!**


End file.
